Sweet Serendipity
by NorthWest9
Summary: Alice Brandon is on the run. She always knew she was different, insanity ran in her blood. But she never knew her blood would appeal to the God of War himself. Now, she's forced to abandon everything she knows to run from a vampire who's deadly gorgeous, and more powerful than God himself. Can she find it in herself to resist him? Or is it death for the girl who loved to easily?


Sweet Serendipity

_**Alice Brandon is on the run. In an underground world where the vampire society keeps pets to feed from, she is hiding her potent blood from the most feared of them all. But when the God of War sets out for a chase, seldom does he lose. In a world where she must run and hide to stay alive, everything she knows about creatures of the night is about to be put to the test when she is thrust into his world as an unlikely component for the God who is using to being handed everything he desires. Can Alice survive the world she's been brutally thrown into? Or has the Major's main priority and addictions suddenly become too much of a problem for him to waste his time on? Will her hunger for freedom keep her from following her heart? Or has the Son of Ares destroyed her only hope for redemption?**_

* * *

Prologue:

_All I can remember is the nightmares. Everywhere I went, every place I tried to hide... he was there. Haunting my every sleeping hour, no matter where I ran, where I tried to hide, he was there. And when I woke up, I was reminded of who's world I lived in, who I belonged too._

_The first time I remember hearing the world vampire, it was a little boy that had dressed up for Halloween in my class. He had fangs, and a big cape, with a stark white face. Then, as I got older, it was the beautiful and alluring Salvatore brothers in the Vampire Diaries. And after them, it was an irresistible Collin Farrel in Fright Night, not as sweet and romantic as Stephan and Damon, but still just as sexy._

_I agreed with the girls in my year when they fantasized being taken away and changed by sexy, mysterious vampires... being able to spend eternity with a handsome man, who in their right mind would pass that opportunity up. Even I could admit that if Mr. Damon Salvatore showed up on my front doorstep, there wouldn't be much keeping me from climbing into that badass blue Chevelle of his, and driving off into the sunset by his side. _

_But the reality of it all... all the movies, and the actors, and the Halloween costumes... they were fake. And we knew they were fake. We prided ourselves in the fact that it was all fake, but realistically believable in most cases. But the truth was... they were fooled. We all were._

_Vampires were real._

_And I knew better than most the terrors they could inflict on us. The pain, the torment._

_They were beautiful, alluring, everything about them called to us. Their voices, their looks, hell even their scent was appealing._

_They were very real, and very dangerous._

_When I first found out about them, I was seventeen, and I was going through some changes myself._

_It was a known fact that the Brandon family line was insane. My mother, and her mother before her, and her mother before her. Once they hit the ripe age of seventeen, had all stopped changing. Their bodies stayed the same, no more aging, no more monthly cycles. They needed food, and water, and sleep but other than that, they didn't change._

_And in every generation, after the stop in physical change, it wasn't long before they all drifted into insanity. They thought they could see the future, they thought they could predict the things to come, that they were all knowing, and I thought it was a load of shit._

_If they thought they could see the future that was fine by me, it wasn't my problem. I had a family, they weren't my biological siblings, or parents... but they loved me for the normal, athletic, artistic, fun loving person I was._

_But that can change very quickly._

_My name is Alice Brandon, I'm seventeen years old, and I love dancing, and designing, and running, and my friends and family. I'm on the homecoming committee, the cheerleading team, the Student Council, and the Cause for Community Council at school. I'm president of the Arts department, and Captain of the Dance Team. I'm 4'10 and 1/2... and yes, the 1/2 is very important. I wish I had a beautiful figure, and despite the general preference of the female population, I would love to have more meat on my bones than I do. But I'm strategic, and smart, and outgoing, and people genuinely love me._

_And, I can see the future._

_But I'm not insane._

_At least I wasn't until he came barreling into my life._

* * *

Chapter One:  
Bad Judgement

_A. Brandon_

The last thing I remember that night was a handsome boy handing me a delicious smelling drink. My first reaction was to make myself look as appealing and attractive as ever. To show him that I wanted to be there, at that party, despite the fact that I didn't, and show him that I was a good time, and that it was worth it for him to pay attention to me.

So, despite all the warnings, and against my better judgement, I took the drink with a seductive smile, and took a gulp. Relishing in the delectable taste of the liquid. By the time I finished, I knew something was wrong.

The next morning, I woke up in the passenger side of my car, with a band-aid in the crook of my elbow. Crying, I called my adopted mom, and I told her a relatable story that wouldn't make me seem so stupid and naïve. When they tested me at the hospital, I was scared for my life... and even more so when they told me that there was nothing out of the norm, that I was completely healthy, and I was going to be fine.

I knew he gave me something, or took something from me... and I knew... I **knew** that for some reason, this wouldn't be the end of it, of any of it. It was the odd, mutated Brandon line... I just knew, that this was just the beginning to an on-going nightmare.

That night, a handsome, mysterious, frightening face plagued my dreams... and every night following was much the same. I couldn't place him, I didn't know who he was, or where he came from, but every night his face filled my head. Despite my fears, despite the fact it was slowly making me crazy... I couldn't tell them, I couldn't tell anyone, with my family history, they'd have me locked away faster than I could say 'Brandon'.

Three weeks later, I finished my cheerleading practice and walked out to my car feeling better than than I had in weeks. As usual, I was the last there, I was Co-Captain, I had things to put away, and a gym to lock up, the parking lot was empty when I walked out. I was driving my mom's new purple Mustang, she'd let me take it to school for a treat, when I saw him leaning against a beautiful car parked on the side of the road just outside of the school.

The same boy from the party, the same boy that had given me that terrible drink weeks earlier.

Walking towards my car, I panicked to find my keys as he stopped around six feet from myself and cleared his throat to get my attention. Turning to him slightly, I cringed at the polite smile on his handsome face. "Hi, I was wondering if you could help me, I seem to be lost." he asked as she nodded slightly. "Yeah, you see, I was just at 634 Applewood Crescent, and... I just couldn't remember how to get back to the main drag of the city." he asked as I felt myself choking on my own words.

"Wh-what?" I demanded in a weak voice as he took a step closer, the same smile still present on his face as I instinctively shrunk back towards the vehicle.

"Oh yes, Mr. and Mrs. Kline were very pleasant, and James and Maddy, charming children. They send their best." he smiled as dread seemed to gather in the pit of my stomach. Without another word, he turned and left, leaving with me the most terrible feeling churning my insides.

I drove home that night faster than I had ever before, and by the time I got through the front door of the house, I knew there was no hope, I knew they were gone... and they'd never be coming back.

With tears in my eyes, my legs carried me back outside where I collapsed on the soft front grass, arms trying to hold myself together as the sobs racked my body.

They were gone, I knew it. The family that had taken me in when I needed someone the most. The family that had treated me like another child of equal importance. Someone they didn't know, and frankly, didn't need... and they made me a part of something so much bigger.

I went numb when the sound of a car pulling up to the curb brought me out of my stupor. Raising my eyes, I watched a pale woman, about five feet tall, with white blonde hair, and sinfully beautiful get out, her eyes locked on me as she jogged over and dropped to her knees beside me. "They're gone... they're all gone." I sobbed out as she hushed me and brought me into her cold arms, rubbing soothing circles on my back as I tried to catch my breath. "We have to call the police, they have to find my family." I managed to choke out when she brought my face to look into the muddy topaz orbs of her own eyes.

"You can't go to the police Alice, these people that did this too you are dangerous, they won't stop. You have to trust me... I can keep you safe." she promised as I felt my head shaking on it's own accord. I didn't know who she was, I didn't know where she came from, and I didn't know how bad this could get. I just wanted my family back, and despite the part of me that knew they were gone, forever... I still wanted to at least feel like I'd done something.

"I don't even know you..."

"I was a good friend of your mom's... she called me when he showed up. She said to keep you safe, she said that you were strong, but you'd need help." she stated in a calm and soothing voice. A voice that made me want to believe her, that made me want to believe what she said was true. "I can keep you safe Alice..."

Eventually, I felt my head nod, and as she lead me into the house to pack whatever I thought I'd need, the rational part of my brain begged me to reconsider her offer... but the heart-broken part of my soul told me to go with her, told me that she'd keep me safe... that she'd help me get through this. They she was sent by my mom, and I figured I owed her that much... to at least trust someone she'd asked to keep me safe. I needed to trust my mom. So I believed her, I wanted to get away from here, away from these memories, this life that I suddenly didn't understand anymore.

As we packed the last of my bags carrying pictures, clothes, electronics... everything I had used on a daily basis, and something from each of my family members, I climbed into her big SUV with tearful eyes as we pulled away.

"You're going to be okay Alice... I'm going to take you somewhere safe... to someone that'll be able to keep you safe." she reassured me as I nodded my head.

"I never got your name." I whispered back on my own accord as she smiled slightly.

"Charlotte... my name, is Charlotte..."

* * *

let me know what you think!

This is my first Twilight Cullen fanfiction. and I LOVE Jasper Whitlock.

Hope you enjoyed, make sure to **_R&R_**!


End file.
